


Wild's Oneshots

by SwaraGem



Series: Wild’s Melody [4]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fire, FtM Wild, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Short Wild, Singing, Transgender Wild, Wild being a grimlin, Wild can sing, genderfluid Wild, nonbinary Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: All Oneshots of songs that Wild sings.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Series: Wild’s Melody [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Wild's Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if It seems rushed. I wanted to write it before I eventually forgotten about this story. Also, in some later chapters, theyvwill be longer.

The fact that they were in Wild's Hyrule is something to be thinking about. They had decided to take a break near a forest as they had been walking nonstop.

"Finally." Legend yelled out as he plops himself onto the floor. His legs were killing him and he was dead tired of walking.

"It wasn't so bad." Wind said to him as he sat down next to him as the others started to set up the camp. He was also tired but he had liked the views that they had come upon.

"Easy for you to say." Legend shot back at him as he sat down whatching the others set up camp. He was so glad they had let him rest, he could have barely stand up since his legs were so tired of walking any more steps. He didn't know how Wild could handle it.

Everyone has a tasks as Wind and Legend rest since they were the ones complained the most. Wild went off to collect some wood and hunt for food as the sheika slate had ran out of food. 

As Wild was walking down the forest path, he started to hum. It had been stuck in his head for awhile but didn't want to hum infront of the others and he was glad he had the opportunity to be alone. As he walked deeper, he had already had a pile of driftwood in his arms. He decided to head back. As he was walking, he heard rustles noises. He froze in his steps. His body tensed up as he slowly bent down and placed the driftwood onto the ground.

As he gets up, he sneakily walks towards a couple of bushes, he peaked through. His eyes widen. A bokoblin camp was there. If he hadn't come to get driftwood, they would have attacked their camp. He then smirks. He grabs his sheika slate and takes out a torch. He started to softly sing.

**It's above one hundred Fahrenheit**

**I can't tell if it's day or if it's night**

**It's burning unbelievably bright**

**I'm blinded by these flashing lights**

He ran into the camp with just the torch in hand. He started to put the camp up in flames. The bokoblins were in panic and started to attack Wild.

**My lungs are failing from inhaling**

**All the charcoal from this circle**

**Of the hate and the lies**

**God, how dare you**

**It's unfair you**

**Deny, ignite and**

**Close your eyes**

Wild didn't care as he continues to put the camp up in flames. His eyes were darker then it was before. He continues to sing. His voice getting louder.

**You think by now**

**That I would have learned**

**Not to play with fire**

**If I don't wanna get burned**

**But I'm a pyromaniac**

**And your veins are full of gas**

**You're burning higher, higher**

**I'm storming this wildfire**

**I am immune**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**I'm fire proof**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

Everything around him was up in flames. Some of the bokoblins ran away because of them being on fire. It made Wild get more mischievous.

**One look at your face**

**Brings down the human race**

**To their knees, to their knees**

**Begging please, spare mercy**

**Then there's somebody**

**As charred and burnt as me**

**On their knees, on their knees**

**Begging more gasoline**

**My lungs are failing from inhaling**

**All the charcoal from this circle**

**Of the hate and the lies**

**God, how dare you**

**It's unfair you**

**Deny, ignite and**

**Close your eyes**

**You think by now**

**That I would have learned**

**Not to play with fire**

**If I don't wanna get burned**

**But I'm a pyromaniac**

**And your veins are full of gas**

**You're burning higher, higher**

**I'm storming this wildfire**

Wild thought about what Time and Twilight had talked with him about going into battle with just a torch. He wasn't one to follow rules that easily. He was Wild, after all.

**I am immune**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**I'm fire proof**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**(Fire)**

**Strike a match and watch it burn**

**You set the world ablaze**

**But I'm the one that you blame**

**Fuel the flames and watch me burn**

**'Cause you have branded me**

**Scorched me**

**Burnt every inch of me**

**Strike a match and watch it burn**

**I'll set the world ablaze**

**Since it's this game that you play**

**Fuel the flames of the pyre**

**And I will burn higher**

**Burn brighter**

**Fight fire with fire**

**You think by now**

**That I would have learned**

**Not to play with fire**

**If I don't wanna get burned**

**But I'm a pyromaniac**

**And your veins are full of gas**

**You're burning higher, higher**

**I'm storming this wildfire**

**I am immune**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**I'm fire proof**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**Because of you**

**WILDFIRE!!**

**(x2)**

**WILDFIRE!! (x4)**

The flames were big. It had started to spread onto the trees which made Wild panicked. He grabs his sheika slate and decided to extinguish the fire. It didn't go so well.

* * *

Wild came back to the camp, with the driftwood. He was covered in smoke, ashes and burnt clothing. Warriors had a shrieking moment which made Legend laughed.

"Wild, what happened?" Time asks him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was done with everything.

"Fire. Torch. Camp." Wild said as he placed down the driftwood. Twilight couldn't even mustered up any words since he was stunned silenced since he had followed Wild and witnessed of what he had done.

Wild went to start cooking. He glances over to Twilight and gave him a smile, knowing full well, that Twilight had witnessed, what he had done. 

Time just looks at Twilight with a concern looked. 

Hyrule had given Wild a healing potion, which Wild declined. Four was quiet as well but he actually heard the singing and was kinda surprised but wasn't really, that Wild could sing. In fact, he was kinda proud.


End file.
